loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Toroman
Toroman is the Lord of Suffering, but not in the causing, but in the embracing of truth in pain and tragedy and finding enlightenment in it. * Other Names: The Sufferer, The Martyr of Flesh, The Pained One * Deity Rank: Lesser * Symbol: Black Tear with a Blood Drop In It * Places Worshipped: Artaxia, Dorginscel, Lukanda, Merdinia, Mraebrani, Tor’tura * Home Plane: Unknown * Alignment: True Neutral * Portfolio: Suffering willingly, Enduring hard times, Rejection of hope, Acceptance of the Now * Worshippers: '''Slaves, Hermits, Wandering Monks * '''Cleric Alignments: Any Neutral * Domains: Healing (resurrection), Nobility (martyr), Repose, Strength (resolve) * Bonus Feat: Endurance, or Toughness * Favoured Weapon: Flail * Common Archetypes: Flagelant Dogma Toroman teaches that people should accept bad things happening to them and learn to live in these terrible conditions for it is the natural state of all things, and pleasure and joy are only illusions. He knows that not all can be as enlightened to the truth of things, and so helps those in pain endure longer, and brings painful vengeance to those who try to make other suffer for only their own gain. His worshippers will not make others suffer for no reason, instead seeing it as a gift for only those who deserve it. Those who truly irk his wrath will find a quick death the ultimate insult, for they will have to return to the great cycle of life once more having learned nothing. Common Worshipers Slaves who have known nothing else but servitude and abuse, and those who lives as the eternal under class in their society are drawn to Toroman, seeking to learn how to cope with such a life. Sometimes ones who have been more blessed in life take up the teachings of Toroman when they have learned that no joy can come from endless pleasures, for such things are hollow, and only in facing the true pains of the world can they learn. The Church in the World His churches tend to be cold hard places of stone and metal, with no rugs on the floor for soften the bare feet that walk upon it, no glass or shutters in the windows to keep out the cold, no bedding in the sleeping chambers to keep them comfortable as they sleep, and only the bare minimum to keep alive among their supplies. Scriptures There are many books, often willingly written on the flesh of the once living and then removed when they died. The Book of Red Flesh, found frozen in Nocturna is one of the most sacred, but no one knows how it got there when most of his followers are nearer the equator. Codes * There is no lesson to be learned if a wound is healed when there is no need. * Suffering is sacred and should not be taken or given for its purpose alone. * The world presents its greatest rewards beyond what looks like the mightiest hardships. * Through pain comes clarity. * Not all suffering is equal, and unworthy pain of the body or soul is just as bad as no suffering at all. * Nothing that comes easy should be trusted. * A road of thorns will lead to roses. * Suffering that comes without reward is only worth while if it brings an new understanding of the self. Do's and Dont's How the faith handles these common issues: * Adultery ** Pleasure for yourself at the expense of another is to only give the other strength. It is looked down upon but not forbidden as long as no child is conceived in this process. In such a case the offender who is the same sex as the new child must have his life ended. * Indulgence ** This should be avoided as it is a distraction from the truth. Should you start to enjoy your suffering you must find other ways to bring anguish to yourself. * Narcotics ** Those that dull the pain are forbidden, but those that bring mental clarity or confusion are allowed. * Killing ** Killing is only done if there is no other way, not because it is evil, but because it ends the chance for all beings to reach enlightenment though the pain of the world. But if it is done to prevent one who is abusing their power over others lives, then it can even be celebrated. * Locale Laws ** Mans laws have no purpose, you may do as you wish in the world, but always accept whatever punishment they consider the prince for the crime committed. * Lying ** When it is needed there is no harm in it, it can even be a most delicate tool use in mental torment of those that need to be enlightened. * Other Faiths ** Most others do not see the same way, but there are a few who accept the Toroman faith as either incidentally correct (such as some of the Ethos Saints) or are happy for them to make themselves suffer while they do as they want to them (such as Shapla and Rallaster). * Pride ** Pride in ones self is different from joy and pleasure, and Toroman encourages inner strength in one self. One must never fall into apathy and pride is a good way to accept ones lot in life. * Prejudice ** Those he teaches no such specific hatred to any other race or way of life, he does not prevent it happening around him, as the indignant of man are the opposition that must be endured for change to happen, if they want it so much. * Race ** Humans are the most common ones to fall into his faith, as their vast numbers and relative intelligence allows much suffering to happen among them. * Stealing ** As with lying or law breaking, it matters not and can even be a good thing should the one stolen from need to learn the lesson of abstinence from a treasured possession. * Undeath ** This is one thing Toroman hates with a passion, as those that do not live cannot suffer and are simply in eternal arrested development. Their existence must be ended with haste. * Wealth ** There is no intrinsic harm with large amounts of wealth, as long as it isn't used to avoid the harsheties of life, and used to help further spread the cause. Penances Self flagellation for smaller crimes, large public ceremonies for larger ones. Never execution though, but sometimes the rest of their life spend in prison is the suffering one needs. Clergy Clerics of Toroman at first can seem like a gloomy lot, but their ability to get things done in the face of great adversity makes them very desirable in times of need. Appearance Charcoal robes and spiked metal armours are common, but nearly all members of the faith sport flowing red ribbons or material on themselves somewhere to symbolise the eternal wounds that Toroman forever suffers. If they cannot access these adornments then they are known for drawing blood from themselves each day and letting the blood drip down their bodies in steaks instead. Behavior Somber and serious most of the time, one cannot be seen to be enjoying ones work too much, but satisfaction can be shown and they are not known to never smile - those this sight often worries those who known them. Duties of the Priesthood * Good clerics of his are often refereed to as Relievers for they are happen to take on the burdens of others whose suffering is unjust for their lives, but they will never raise someone to a state of joy and prosperity, often leaving those they have helped in a state where they can help themselves he rest of the way. * Evil practitioners of Toroman's ways are known as Chastisers and actively seek out those who they think should suffer for the life they lead or deeds they have done, weather ill willed or benevolent. * Neutral priests of Toroman are usually called Consumptive and instead focus on an inward search instead of those in the world around them. They will often explore the world as they wish, seeking out things that would turn most people away, knowing that this is the worlds way of showing the path to understanding the Truth. * Lawful practitioners will often gather in groups and form the cold uncomfortable churches and teach others how to cope or deal out suffering as needed, while the more C'haotic' ones tend to work alone and travel the world as their whims take them. Conflicts Within the Faith When good and evil sides of the faith meet, they will sometimes have issues with how the other side treats the treating of suffering in the world, but as long as the tenants of Toroman are not perverted, they will usually see the need for all methods, and that one method is not enough to encompass the needs of the world. Legends of Toroman Toroman's origins are shrouded in mystery, but it is known he came from the north baring mortal wounds after a great conflict and found none would help him, and in this time he walked the entire world, impaled, bloody, and missing several parts. Once his long arduous journey was complete he realised the Truth of the world, and realised others need to know it to, but none would listen and carried on living in this world of illusion, and so he knew he had to show them true suffering, so they would understand. Seeming wrathful at first he realised not all would listen when you took away the few joys they had in the world, and instead learned to grant those who would willingly give up the niceties of life and endure the pain of the the world great boons. This only encouraged those who wanted something out of what hey did alone, and both methods were flawed. After much contemplation in the tortured dying deserts of Tor'tura and the burning bladed mountains of Azgoth, he realised neither was right and neither was wrong, but both were needed, as suffering is something universal, and the true imbalance in the world was those who gained with no strife, and those who lived lives of constant hardships but never gained anything. This is what he would seek to bring to the world, whether they liked it or not. Ideally not. Heralds of Toroman Despite being a relatively new god in Lorald, Toroman has some rather significant allies and beings that serve him. Game Rules for Toroman These are optional. Requirements (optional) * Constitution 13, Heal 1 Rank Class Skill Alterations * Intimidate is always a class skill for Toroman clerics Bonus Feat Options * Endurance or Toughness Archetypes * Flagelant Optional Game Rules Masochism: Masochists are rarely at full hit points because they continually inflict wounds upon themselves.A masochist gets pleasure from feeling pain and sometimes can’t tell the two sensations apart. Masochists wear jewelry and devices that dig into their flesh with hooks and clamps, they flagellate themselves with whips and barbed wires, and they cut at their own bodies with knives and razors. When encountered, a masochist has typically lost 1d3×10% of his total hit points to self-inflicted wounds. A masochist gains a +4 circumstance bonus on saving throws against pain effects (such as a symbol of pain). Furthermore, if he takes damage equal to his character level in a round, he gains a +1 circumstance bonus on attack and damage rolls, skill checks, and saving throws for the next round. Masochists often grin with a sickening glee when struck in combat, and they make noises of ecstasy even as they suffer terrible wounds.